The Wrong Place
by HHHVixen
Summary: Maria goes looking for Michael but finds someone totally different. Complete!!!
1. Default Chapter

Maria knocked on the screen door of Michael's trailor and looked around at   
her surroundings. A old rusty table and two chairs decorated their front   
lawn, if you could call it a front lawn, a couple of dead flower vases stood   
on each side of the stoop she was standing on.   
  
She hoped Michael would be home so she could talk to him about their   
relationship, it was a couple of days after the Rave when he told her she was   
getting to intense. She had been replaying that whole conversation in her mind   
since that night and had to get some things off her chest, like how she   
needed him and wanted him more than she ever wanted anyone or anything in her   
life, who cares if he was an Alien and he wasn't from around here. She loved   
him and wanted him and only him, even if that made her sound desperate and   
pathetic she had to let him know how she felt.  
  
Hank answered the door and let out a loud belch, and the stench of Beer that   
came out of him was so overwhelming it hit her and almost made her gag but   
she held it in so she wouldn't offend him, if that was even possible.   
  
"Is Michael Home?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Nah haven't seen him all day" he said as he looked her over thinking to   
himself Mikey had good taste, very good taste.  
  
"Well do you mind if I come in and wait for him?" she asked thinking to   
herself...Why don't i just go look for him at Max's or the Crashdown i'd   
probably have a better chance of finding him there. But maybe He'd come home   
to get something, hopefully he would, she didn't want to go find him at one   
of those other places because she new there would be a crowd either Max or   
Isabel at their house or either one or all of them at the Crashdown and she   
didn't want an audience watching her make a fool out of herself admitting to   
Michael what she had to say.  
  
"Sure come on in, you can wait in Michael's room its at the end of the hall   
on the right." he stated looking kind of annoyed that she was even there at   
all, like she was interupting some big Beer competition.  
  
Maria walked in and looked around the Trailor. Seeing a couple empty cartons   
of Chinese food and some empty pizza box's and about two dozen beer cans. She   
wondered if he had just drank them today.   
  
'God its only 4pm and he's bombed   
already what away to live your life' she thought to herself. She kind of felt bad for Hank he must have something seriously wrong with him or he's lacking something to just   
drown himself in Booze 24-7.  
She walked threw Michaels room and looked around a couple books here and   
there, some cds, clothes discarded on the floor it looked like a regular room.   
Maria looked at some of the pictures of the constelations he had laying around,   
she studied them for a moment then sat down on his unmade bed and smiled to   
herself as she thought of Michael laying here, god how sexy he must look   
under these sheets, she said to herself not knowing how that thought got in   
her mind. Just then she heard a noise and looked at the door hoping it was   
Michael but it wasn't, it was Hank.  
  
Hank just stood there and looked at her for a moment and had the oddest   
smile on his face.  
"Hey Honey" he said, looking at her and winking and then smiling.  
  
"Umm...Hi is something wrong? Do you want me to leave?" she asked looking at   
him wondering why he just called her Honey and why he just winked at her. Oh   
Lord, he's probably to drunk to know if he's coming or going she thought.  
  
"No don't leave it'd break my heart" he replied, letting out a little laugh.  
  
Now she knew he was gone so very far gone, "Do you think Michael will be home   
soon?" she asked uncomfortably, Hank was staring at her intensely, any longer   
and he'd burn a hole threw her skin.  
  
"Don't Know" he said, shutting the door as he stepped forward inside the room.  
  
Maria didn't like this situation at all, she stood up and moved towards the   
door but Hank was blocking her way.  
  
"Excuse Me" she said "I think i'll go check Max's house, he's probably over   
there sorry for any inconvenience." she hoped what she said would move him   
from in front of the door so she could just leave, this was crazy why was   
she here anyway. Michael hardly ever hangs out here he don't even sleep here   
most of the time. She hoped that he would just come threw that door..She was   
getting a bad feeling about all this.  
  
"Oh its okay Babe no need to leave so soon" he said as he stumbled towards   
her licking his lips as he looked her up and down. 'Boy she was a little thing   
but she still looked good, that little skirt she is wearing is driving me   
nuts! She looked 10 times better than the old hags around this dump' he   
thought to himself as a smile escaped his lips.  
  
He started coming closer directing her towards the   
bed, She didn't know what he was doing but as she was backing up she tripped   
and fell backwards onto the bed. What the Hell is going on here? she thought   
to herself furiously but more than that she was Scared who knew what a very   
drunk man would do and why would he do it to her. She tried to sit up but he   
quickly sat down and pushed her shoulders down on the bed not allowing her to   
adjust after she fell down onto the unmade bed.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Get your friggen hands off me now   
damnit!" she stated trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was no use this   
man was way to strong his beer belly was so big it probably out weighed her   
altogether.  
  
"Just calm down Sweetie, it will only take a couple of minutes." Did she hear   
him right? she thought, threw all that drunk slurring she thought she heard  
him say 'it will take a couple of minutes' what did that mean she thought  
confused and then it hit her 'Oh god' she said in her mind.  
  
Just then he took both her wrists and clasped them behind her back and with   
his one free hand he started to move down her shirt coming close to her   
breasts. Damn she sure felt good I wonder if she tastes good. With that last   
thought going threw Hanks mind he started kissing and sucking on her neck. 


	2. Trying to Escape

Part 2 "The Wrong Place" Rated R- NC-17 i don't know you make the call   
(violence, semi-rape, language) under 18 probably shouldn't read so stop it   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get off me you don't know what your doing stop it! No!" Maria screamed   
trying to wiggle her way free. 'This is so hopeless' She thought to herself,   
looking at the disgusting pig of a man that was nibbling at her neck.   
Just then Hank brought himself back up and stared at her for a second.  
  
"Don't worry this won't hurt" Hank said to her, she could now feel his hand   
inching its way down to her legs.   
  
'What am I gonna do, What am I gonna do...This is not going to happen, I   
won't let it happen' Maria said to herself frantically.   
She thought of a way to escape but its going to be hard with my hands pinned   
behind me. So she did what first came into her mind...while Hank was looking   
down directing his hand towards her thighs, Maria raised her head towards his   
right shoulder opened her mouth and as her mouth felt the fabric of his shirt   
and the skin underneath it she bit down with a force and heard a scream of   
pain.   
  
Hank yelled in pain and let her one wrist go from behind, Maria with this new   
free arm starting shoving at him so he'd hopefully somehow move off her but   
that did not happen so she started screaming.."HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE!"  
  
Hank was now enraged "You fucking bitch" he yelled at her in anger and   
brought his arm up and with a brutal force connected his hand with her face   
and smacked her with an almost deafening sound.  
  
Maria's thoughts were spinning in her mind now as her head tilted to the side   
from the force. A couple minutes later she still felt the impact and knew her   
cheek must be beat red and have his handprint embedded on it.  
  
Hank quickly grabbed Maria's free arm and brought the other arm from behind  
her to the front of her and then over her head and clasped her wrists again   
even harder now it made Maria wince in pain.  
  
Her thoughts had stopped spinning and she was now frantic 'My god he's gonna   
rape me, I'm never going to get out of here..someone had to hear me scream'   
She thought 'But I doubt this is the place somebody outside would want to run   
into to help someone.'  
  
Hanks hand had started its journey again exploring her body feeling her   
curves, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it up to reveal   
a cute green lacy bra he cupped her breast and squeezed it hard making her   
yelp. He then pulled her bra down and flicked her nipple with his finger then   
pinched it and began to play with it. Then left her exposed breast and   
started moving his hand over her stomach, he could feel her shaking and he   
admitted to himself that he liked that feeling, he moved his hand past her   
naval to the top of her skirt then lower and felt her upper thigh, 'God her   
skin feels so smooth' He thought to himself in his booze infested mind.  
  
He began to work his hand up her skirt and soon felt some silky material,   
"Jackpot" Hank said aloud and smiled looking at Maria.  
  
Maria felt his hand begin to tug at her underwear and at that moment   
something inside her unleashed anger, terror, fear, Whatever it was she   
couldn't hold it back anymore, she started thrashing around moving her hips   
up in down kicking her legs wildly.  
  
"If your going to rape me, Your going to have to fight to do it you bastard"   
She yelled at him "I'm not going to lose my virginity to you of all people   
your disgusting you know that, this is the only way you could ever get any   
woman to do anything with you because your so repulsive its pathetic you   
know, your so pathetic no wonder Michael can't stand your ass!" Maria   
screamed at him in anger.   
  
Hank just looked at her kind of shocked and bewildered for a moment then   
smirked "Your not going to get me upset again hon this is going to happen so   
stop fighting it" Hank stated.  
  
He moved his legs over hers so he was stradling them, then with his free   
hand he started tearing her underwear and then brought his hands up to his   
pants and unbuttoned the top button then unzipped them and pulled them down   
slightly along with his boxers.  
  
She felt his hard penis against her leg as he started to shift to get in the   
right position..She started thinking quickly of all those movies she'd seen   
where the girl getting raped would knee her attacker in the balls...hell   
that'd work for her anything would at this point it would be her last chance.  
  
With all the might Maria had left she took her knee and upper leg and rammed   
it into him shoving it forcefully against him hoping she'd make him feel as   
much pain as he made her felt or hopefully just enuff that he'd move enuff so   
she could escape.  
  
His eyes grew wide for a moment and a moan that quickly became a yell was let   
out as he fell off the bed and to the floor grabbing himself and yelling in   
pain   
  
Thats all Maria needed she sat up and started crawling down to the end of the   
bed, She practicully fell off the bed and lodged her shoe in between the   
dresser and the bed.  
  
"What the hell" Maria looked at her foot "This is the last time i wear   
platforms!" She said frustrated trying to move her foot from the place it   
seemed to be cemented in she tugged at her leg but it wouldn't come free.  
'God what else is going to happen to me here, this is some bad luck..' She   
said to herself as she reached down and untied her shoe and pulled her leg so   
hard her foot finally came free and she fell back to floor, Then she hurried   
on her hands and knees to the door.  
  
Maria reached up and twisted the door handle and yanked it open just a crack   
when a hand above her slammed the door back and all she seen was the foot   
comming her way as it connected with her stomach and threw her against the   
dresser knocking stuff off of it that it fell around her and on top of her.  
  
Your Not Going Anywhere You Little Cunt" Hank said furiously looking at her   
with a rage she never ever seen before in anyone's eyes. 


	3. Saving

Part 3/3  
Rated R- Violence, some language  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria clutched her stomach and began to cry in pain as the tears ran   
uncontrolably down her face. She crawled slowly but surely across the floor,   
as far away from Hank as possible and finally rested against the wall in the   
corner of the room.  
  
"Just so you don't try and get away again, this should help." Hank got on the   
other side of the dresser and pushed it in front of the door so that it   
slammed against it almost securely planting it there.  
  
Maria began to think of what to do next as she seen Hank hobbling his way   
towards her. 'Think Maria Think' suddenly images of wrestling came into her   
mind. She remembered clicking threw the channels passing a wrestling program,   
even though she actually didn't stop to watch it she remembered seeing a   
couple moves on it. 'Duh...Maria wrestling is fake...maybe this could   
actually help me..Oh what the hell might as well try it' she thought.  
  
Maria got up from her sitting position and squatted down still feeling the   
effects from that boot to the stomach she winced but knew she had to do   
something. So with all the power, what little it was, that she had left in   
her she lunged at Hank wrapping her arms around his waist and speared him to   
the ground landing on top of him.  
  
"Holy crap it worked" she said aloud almost congratulating herself that she   
actually pulled that off, she clentched her fists and started pounding on   
Hank as hard as she could.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Michael walked up to his trailor and opened the screen door "Home Sweet Home"   
he said mocking all of those 'happy' people who used that phrase to describe   
their homes.  
"Hell on Earth is more like it" He said as he approached the refrigerator and   
opened the door looking for some sort of drink that was not filled with   
alcohol.  
  
Michael stopped suddenly and looked up towards the door. 'Was that a red   
jetta parked outside?' he slammed the refrigerator shut and walked over to   
the door and peered outside at the car that was parked slightly to the side   
of the trailer, he looked around for any sign of Maria.  
  
"Where is she I know she wouldn't just ditch her mom's car like that after   
the fuss she put over it going to Marathon" he whispered searching for the   
blond haired girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Maria stopped hitting Hank as soon as her ears picked up on a sound comming   
from outside the room but definately inside the trailer. She slowly made her   
way to the dresser in front of the door and tried moving it out of the way,   
but her aching wrists, stomach, and ankle prevented her from moving it far.   
She stopped and listened closely and heard something like a door slamming,   
relief washed over her and she started screaming for him in a shaky voice,  
the man who would save her and take her away from this horrible place was out   
there."Michael, Michael!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Michael turned his head towards the hall that lead to his room and heard her   
calling out to him with a voice filled with relief but still laced with   
fear..He jogged down the hallway and tried the door to his room but when he   
pushed it in it didn't move.  
  
"Maria what the hell is going on, why are you in my room, Whats Wrong?!?" he   
asked concerned.  
  
"I can't get out the dresser is blocking the door, Michael please just get me   
out-" her sentence came to a halt when a hand reached up and grabbed her hair   
and pulled it in the direction where it was comming from. Maria knew who it   
was and when the hand pulled her around she swung her arm hoping to clip the   
certain someone in the face with her fist, but this person was wiser this   
time and put his other arm up and guarded from her oncomming swing then   
quickly punched her in the stomach with a force it broke a rib and then upper   
cutted her right in the jaw. Maria moaned and fell to the floor and started   
coughing up blood, Hank pulled her up again by her hair and held her there in   
front of him.  
  
"I'm going to kill you now you little whore" Hank said matter of factly.  
  
"Maria, Maria!?" he heard the contact with the fist and Maria's mouth and   
heard her moan as she hit the floor and started coughing, He also heard what   
Hank said to his Maria, how dare he actually say those words to her. "Hank   
leave her alone what are you doing to her?" that was it for Michael thats   
all he needed to say. He backed up and started ramming the door with his   
shoulder.  
  
"No please" Maria let out above a whisper, blood spilling from her mouth, she   
weakly held her hands up to protect herself. Hank grabbed her by her   
shoulders and held her up throwing her against the wall, her head hit a old   
Mirror that was positioned there and as it broke into a hundred peices, a   
couple jagged ends rammed into her head and cut it making the back of her   
head start to bleed, a wave of dizziness came over her as her knees almost  
fully collapsed, Hank put both of his hands around her throat and started to   
squeeze them, he lifted her from her feet in a hanging position and squeezed   
with a force that Maria started gasping for air.  
  
Michael heard her gasping and that was it. "Concentrate" he ordered himself   
as he closed his eyes and held out his hand towards the door. He pulled all   
his power together and concentrated on the dresser blocking the door,   
blocking him from saving his love. Michael's face turned a deep red and   
started shaking slightly as he forced his power out on the object, the   
dresser moved with almost lightning speed and crashed into his bed sending   
peices of wood everywhere. When he heard the loud crash he opened his eyes,   
and had a shocked 'did i just do that' look on his face, he kicked open the   
door and surveyed the room.  
Michael looked around, it looked like a tornado hit his room, his eyes kept   
moving till he found what he was looking for and he then advanced towards the   
two people.  
  
Maria looked at Michael and some tears escaped and fell down her cheeks, she   
was still trying to take in any air that would come to her 'What a way to go   
looking at his beautiful face, Goodbye I Love-' she couldn't complete her own   
thought as her eyes started to roll up and her eyelids started to flutter   
shut.  
  
Michael moved towards them and seen the look Maria gave him before her eyes   
started to flutter it looked like a Goodbye look and Michael could not handle   
that.  
  
"No!" he yelled with an uncontrolable rage, he put his arms under Hanks and   
raised them swiftly breaking the hold he had on Maria.   
Maria fell to the ground motionless and just layed there while more blood   
spilled from her mouth.  
  
As Soon as Michael broke the hold he swung wildly at Hank, first a direct hit   
to his nose *crunch* he felt the bone break easily. Hank staggered back and   
fell but Michael grabbed his shirt and pulled him back up, He swung again and   
connected with his eye, when Hank slouched he punched him twice in his   
stomach, then uppercutted him. Hank stood there wobbly for a second then   
Michael took his fist and slammed it into his neck hitting his windpipe. Hank   
finally fell to the ground and layed there not moving.  
Michael stood there for a second and looked down at him he hoped he did   
break his windpipe, he hoped Hank was either dead or slowly suffocating to   
death for hurting Maria...  
  
"Maria" Michael said as he turned around and looked at the girl laying on the   
floor not moving. "Oh God No" he hurried up to her and knelt down beside her.   
He put his fingers to her neck and felt a very weak pulse.   
  
Michael bent down and whispered in her ear "Please stay with me Maria I need   
you here, Please." Michael's thoughts raced around in his head, 'What should   
I do, Bring her to Max's..that might take to long, I need every second...I   
Won't let her die.' It was like right then his mind made the decision for   
him, he looked her over and seen the blood comming out of her mouth 'Thats to   
much for a mouth wound it has to be internal' he said to himself as he put   
his hand over her stomach 'What did Max say i have to make the connection   
with her looking at me, But how? She's hanging on to a thread, this is going   
to have to work without that.' he decided.  
'Just concentrate on Maria and how much you love her and how she makes you   
feel.' He started thinking about her and then his mind filled with all of   
  
~¤~ Them Fighting in her car on the way to Marathon, Them sitting in that   
cheap hotel room and her telling him about her dad and her thinking just like   
him, 'There's got to be something out there better than Roswell,N.M, The   
First Kiss they shared at The Crashdown "Just to calm her down", Them During   
the Heatwave making out at The Crashdown..In the eraser room, and Finally Him   
telling her she was getting to 'Intense' at the old Soap Factory.~¤~  
  
During these flashes Michael felt the rib that was previously broken start   
reconstructing itself back together, he felt the bleeding inside her come to   
a halt as it magically sewn its way back together as if it never happened.  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, She still wasn't awake. He looked over   
her body and noticed her wrists turning a bruised color he put his hands to   
them and rubbed his thumb over them and they appeared again as her beautiful   
skin color, as if nothing had put a strain on them before. Michael now looked   
back to her face and seen the almost dried tear tracks on her cheeks, and the   
one side that had a nasty welt on it 'Probably from Hank hitting her the damn   
bastard' he thought as he put his hand to her cheek and touched it lightly,   
caressing the welt until it was no more. He grabbed her shoulder and rolled   
her over and waved his hand over the blood that was dripping out from the   
back of her head stopping it instantly.  
  
Michael stood up and walked to his closet and pulled a blanket out of it he   
carried it over to where Maria layed and sat down, he then pulled her close   
and postitioned her head on his lap and covered her with the blanket. He   
started stroking her hair, pulling a few peices out of her face an fixing   
them with the rest of it.  
Michael looked over to Hank who still was not moving, He wasn't about to go   
over there and check him either, he was wishing he was dead and by the looks   
of it, his wish came true.   
  
A couple hours had passed and Michael was starting to get really worried, he   
was still in the same position as before and Maria hadn't even twitched or   
anything. "Maria please wake up, I need you..I was being so stupid before   
telling you I couldn't get attached, the fact is I Love you and I need you to   
be here with me." Michael said with tears forming in his eyes, he looked away   
into the darkness that surrounded them.  
  
He then felt what he'd been waiting the past two hours for. Maria's head   
began to move and she moaned a bit. Her eyes   
flickered open and she looked around, blurry she couldn't make anything out,   
she hoped what she remembered was just a very hellish nightmare, but as her   
eyes began to adjust, she looked around and noticed this was not her room,   
not even her house. Maria bolted and sat upright and started panting from  
fright, she looked around for Hank and as her hands started to back her up a   
bit she felt two hands on her shoulders. She spun around and met Michael's   
eyes with her own wide eyes that were filled with fear.  
  
"Michael?" she gasped almost not believing that he was there with her.  
  
"Oh Thank God Maria, I thought you were Never going to wake up I was so   
worried sitting here" He said to her as he pulled her in a tight hug and   
sighed in relief. Maria's eyes scanned the room looking for Hank.  
  
"Where is he, Did he Um...What I mean is did he rape me?!" she asked with   
tears in her eyes still hugging Michael, holding on to him for dear life,   
like he was her security blanket.   
  
"Hank is over there" Michael pointed his finger at the man laying there in   
disgust. "And No I don't think he raped you, By the looks of things before I   
got here it you gave him one hell of a fight." Michael gave her one of his   
half-smiles and Maria let out a breath of relief.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked as he looked her over for the millionth time.  
  
"I feel better now that your here, but other than that I just have a   
headache. What happened to my injuries, I know I just didn't get a headache   
out of all this." she asked confused.  
  
"Well when I saw you laying there hurt, I knew I had to do something, so I   
just somehow controled my powers and was able to heal you, I never   
experienced anything like that in my life before..Sadness,Fear,Anger that you   
were hurt but most of all I felt Over- Whelming Love for you" Michael smiled   
at her " I Love You Maria" He said with a Sincere look on his face.  
  
"I'm so Happy you were able to control your powers Spaceboy" Maria Smiled at   
this and finally got to tell him why she actually came to find him, what she   
actually wanted to tell him, she didn't feel desperate or pathetic anymore   
because she knew he felt the same way she did "I Love You To Michael" She   
said as she leaned in closer and kissed him.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
